Casino games have various rules of play, for example limits on betting amounts, as well as odds, and/or various features of play of the game. Generally speaking, at each game, casino game signage is provided for conveying to the players game specific information. Ordinarily, this signage is in the form of a static placard, but may be also in the form of an electronic display. However, the casino game signage of any specific game need not be statically displayed at all times, as there are times when the game is inactive, as for example when paused during card shuffling, when the game is idle due to no players, or is closed, during which inactive times other forms of display could be provided or also provided.
The business of most casinos involves more than gaming, including, for example, restaurants, shows, exhibits, hostelry, and a plethora of other facilities. It would be, therefore, beneficial to the casino if in various places around the gaming floor advertisements and other information could be provided to the casino patrons.
Accordingly, what remains needed in casino operations is to somehow provide a method and/or system in which casino game signage can incorporate information that is not game specific.